marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Questions and Suggestions
Greetings! I was unaware there was such a thing as the MAU... Maybe I'll start contributing here too. But first, a couple of issues: # Is there any agreed-upon format for articles, as in a Manual of Style? Because I've seen different formats in various articles. I think it's important for any Wiki to be consistent within itself, and before any work is put into building content, the editors should know how that content is to be laid out. We need to ask ourselves: what should each article contain? ##What's the perspective of this site? In-universe like Wookieepedia and the DCAU Wiki, or real world, like Wikipedia? #This site needs its own identity, and for that, its own appearance. A customized skin would make it more appealing. #Why do some episodes have the side note (Episode) appended to them? #Is this site covering Non MAU series extensively as well, or only MAU? ― Thailog 22:23, 28 August 2008 (UTC) # I don't really have anything. Mostly I've been copying Memory-Alpha's style. ##In-Universe, like MA and Wookieepedia. #I'm working on it. #All episode pages have (Episode) in the name. It's to be consistent. #Right now I've been simply mentioning Non MAU. My idea was that since the MAU is limited (being that it's long over) I would expand to include all animated series based on Marvel, just separated into individual portals. I was waiting for some other people to be active before discussing it. --Captain Sarcastica 06:18, 29 August 2008 (UTC) # Ok. ##I'm not sure that's clear for everyone. Many articles (bios, episodes) contain out-of-universe language. #Cool. If you need help, let me know. #I'm all for consistency, but in this case that could be misleading. If an article is titled Turning Point (Episode) that may suggest that there is another article also named Turning Point, but that refers to something else. Also, some articles have long titles as it is, this appendix only adds unnecessary characters, and should be used only when necessary. It's just my opinion, though. This sort of thing should be based on consensus. #I'd like very much for this wiki to encompass very continuity. The DCAU Wiki already has something to lose by leaving lots of series out because they do not fit into that continuity. This wiki could take a page of the Transformers Wiki which covers every unrelated continuity and does it without hassle. I also suggest you start nominating featured articles. The main page needs to show what this wiki has to offer, and it already has a couple of nicely done pages. ― Thailog 11:55, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ##I know. Once I get more time I'll be reediting them. It's probably because some think that it's better to get many articles quickly and edit them later than to make spend their time making quality articles. #I decided to put (episode) to be consistent now. If it becomes a problem then that practice could be reevaluated. Right now I've just been randomly picking articles to feature. If you want to spearhead that, go ahead.--Captain Sarcastica 01:48, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Alright, since I have made alot of articles, I would like to answer all of your questions as well Thailog. ## The out of universe language is probably mostly the fault of myself and Tim we are both new and we're still getting used to wikia. Turth be told, some of the article's content comes wikipedia so... yeah. #The episode at the end of some articles is a little uneeded but I really don't see a problem with it. Sorry if I made this issue worse but being an old man I have to throw in my two-cents.Disneyvillainman 23:12, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Not at all. You're all doing a great job. ― Thailog 10:25, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::Thank YouDisneyvillainman 19:35, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Suggestions # Adding a link to the Main Page on the MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. # And infobox template for images. This would help in keeping track of where they come from as well as categorizing them. We could use a similar one used at the DCAU Wiki. ― Thailog 11:15, 6 September 2008 (UTC) # Make the MediaWiki:Tagline visible so that the site gets picked up on google searches. ― Thailog 19:42, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ---- #It used to have one. I thought the logo in the corner was enough. #I'm afraid I don't really know how to make templates. I just copy and and slightly alter them from other wikis. I tried copying the one from DCAU but it contained too many other templates and came out funky looking. #Visible? --Captain Sarcastica 23:47, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ---- #Some people might not know that by clicking it it takes you to the main page. #I can help you if you want. #You need to add this code in here: #siteSub { display: inline; font-size: 92%; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; } ― Thailog 09:44, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Episode Titling Can we please get rid of those (Episode) appendixes unless they are required? It will be extremely aggravating to have to make the pipe trick every time we want to link an episode title and omit the appendix... ― Thailog 12:38, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :No. I wanted to start off being consistent, there seems to be a lot of episodes whose title is the same as a character. Besides, if we wanted to make episode shortcuts (i.e. instead of "Night of the Lizard") I'd imagine it would be easier to have (Episode) in them all. --Captain Sarcastica 22:51, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::Inflexible consistency can be a double edged blade. If we are to be that radical (adding an appendix to titles that do not need them) then we will inevitably have to go all the way. There are episodes that share the same title with other episodes. "Doomed" is an episode from both and . In a case like this, we would normally add (The Incredible Hulk Episode) and (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes Episode) to each article. For the safe of your proposed consistency every episode would have to have (Show's Name Episode) in it... is that absolutely necessary? ― Thailog 22:13, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :::Then what if we added the series name just for those with the same name? They would have to be added anyways to differentiate them.--Captain Sarcastica 01:22, 17 September 2008 (UTC) ::::If you have to ask that, then I still don't understand why every episode must contain (Episode) in its title. You say it's to be consistent, but now you are suggesting we have "Title (Series Title Episode)" only in episode articles that have the same name. This way, most episodes will be named "Title (Episode)" and a few will be named "Title (Series Title Episode)". How is that consistent? If episode titles are going to have different side notes as exemplified, why don't we simply add side notes to articles that really need them and leave the rest alone? ::::: "Turning Point" ― the absence of a side note means this title is unique and refers to only one subject ::::: "The Spot (Episode)" ― this side note means there's another article with the same name that refers to a different subject ::::: "Doomed (The Incredible Hulk Episode)" ― means there's another episode from a different show with the same name ::::: "Doomed (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Episode)" ― ditto ::::I can't stress enough how misleading titles like "Turning Point (Episode)" are. Someone who comes to this site and is not familiar with the shows sees an article named like so and thinks, "there's probably another article with the same name about something else." Wikis are supposed to be simple to edit, so as not to alienate n00bs. If they find a confusing system, they go away. ::::Your rationalization of consistency seems to be more tied with a notion of aesthetics than utility, as if it would look ugly for an episode category to contain articles titles with a side note while others didn't have them. Side notes are supposed to avoid ambiguity and provide extra information, not aestheticism. Adding side notes to pages that don't need them is redundant and borderline condescending. It would be the same as adding "Only Part" or something alike to standalone episodes titles, just to be consistent with other multi-parter titles. ― Thailog 17:34, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I am thinking about simplicity for novice editors. They might get intimidated or confused if our naming scheme is so varied. They could name articles the wrong thing. Or they could make Internal links to the wrong thing or to no where. At least with my method they would know that if they put in "Example (Episode)" they won't get it wrong. I'm talking about a consistent naming scheme with a few exceptions. It seems to me that in your method some would be named like this, some others like that, and a few completely different. Novice users may not quite get which episodes are supposed to be named in what method. And if you're wondering if it works, it does. Memory-Alpha's been using the (episode) method for a couple months now. As far as I know, no one's gotten lost or confused. No one's wondered why there's an "Encounter at Farpoint (episode)" article but none on any of the encounters at Farpoint. It seems to work just fine. If it works on such a large, popular wiki such as that then it could work here. We would redirect those pages where the episode name doesn't have another similar titled article, i.e. "Night of the Lizard" would go to "Night of the Lizard (Episode)." For those episodes with similar name then the regular episode page, i.e. "Doomed (Episode)," would be a disambiguation page. I know it'll work. --Captain Sarcastica 06:02, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :Very well. ― Thailog 11:35, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you for voicing your concerns.--Captain Sarcastica 05:08, 21 September 2008 (UTC) *How about if instead of naming episode like this, we create an "Episode" namespace and name episodes as such: "Episode:Night of the Lizard"? This way the main tab on those pages would display the title "Episode" (just like template pages display "Template" and special pages display "Special"). I never saw this on any other wiki, but it's doable. ― Thailog 19:58, 2 October 2008 (UTC) It is an interesting idea I've never seen before. Then the only appendix would be for those similarly named episodes. Go ahead.--Captain Sarcastica 23:33, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Great! I'll send the request to Wikia central. ― Thailog 07:48, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::Done. ― Thailog 11:35, 3 October 2008 (UTC)